custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Pirates
The Kubrani Guild of Free Inter-Planetary Traders, more commonly known and self-identifying as the Galactic Pirates, are a loose organisation of pilots, crews, black market traders and bounty hunters in the Kronian Multiverse. Their stated goal is "to dismantle the monopolistic, corporatist and highly unfair inter-planetary trade as established and sponsored by the Galactic Council and its cronies". One of the oldest organisations in the Kronian Multiverse, the Galactic Pirates were initially founded as the Kubrani Guild of Free Inter-Planetary Traders shortly after the Great Migration. When the Planetary Alliance was founded and attempted to install rules over planetary trade, however, the Guild turned on the Alliance, believing the Alliance and its rules were a direct threat to the Guild's existence. Since then, the Guild has actively, often violently, resisted any efforts to install rules over inter-planetary trade, installing their own "rules" over conquered territories. History Foundation and early years Shortly after the Great Migration from Infina Magna to the Realm of Light, a large number of former Infinian tradesmen settled on the planet of Kubran. Among them were the Skakdi, a race originally created by Acidius and his assistant, a being named Spiriah. When Spiriah's attempt to make the Skakdi capable of controlling elemental powers using one of Acidius' viruses escalated, however, the vast majority of the species fled their labs and settled in the other cities of Infina Magna. The Skakdi, seeing themselves as perfect tradesmen, quickly offered to sell their services of transporting goods from one planet to the other. To support these efforts, the Kubrani Skakdi agreed to found the Kubrani Guild of Free Inter-Planetary Traders, an organisation of Skakdi crews who were willing to operate for the highest bidder regardless of the goods transported. This system was quickly criticised by the Planetary Alliance when it was discovered that most of the Kubrani Guild's traders and transporters were transporting in goods with questionable purpose, such as weapons technology and other potentially harmful items such as viruses. As a result, the Planetary Alliance started clamping down on the Guild's activities in inter-planetary trade. More soon... Organisational Structure Though the Guild is a self-proclaimed free organisation in which all of its members are equal, it has not been since "The Captain" became the organisation's unofficial leader. Since then, it has employed a relatively hierarchical structure of command that usually starts with "The Captain" receiving a task, choosing a fitting crew for the task, and then sending said crew to the task. Individual crews that are part of the Guild are not allowed, per Guild policy, to do individual missions outside of the Guild itself. Guild Charter Before becoming known simply as the Galactic Pirates, the Kubrani Guild of Free Inter-Planetary Traders employed a strict set of rules, formally known as the Guild Charter. This Charter is still in effect for all Galactic Pirates and their crews. #The Kubrani Guild of Free Inter-Planetary Traders is an individual organisation founded on the basis of free individuals choosing to cooperate on the following goals; ##Total dismantling of the monopolistic, corporatist and restrictive inter-planetary trade policies as established and sponsored by the oppressors of the Galactic Council; ##Working together to ensure every Guild member crew is able to trade and transport whatever, wherever and whenever they so desire, outside of arbitrary laws established by an arbitrary, non-democratic organisation; ##Ensuring that the operations of the Galactic Council and its Space Fleet cronies will be disrupted whenever and wherever possible using whatever means possible. #All crews of the Kubrani Guild of Free Inter-Planetary Traders are crews for the rest of their lives; ##Joining the Guild entails lifelong responsibility towards the Guild; ##Betrayal of the Guild, or undertaking a trade mission outside of it, will result in repercussions; ##Likewise, sharing Guild-only information with non-Guild members will entail severe repercussions for the member in question. #The Captain, in his function, is the leader of the Guild. His will is command; ##Disobedience to the commands of The Captain entails severe consequences. ##Challenging The Captain will result in severe consequences. Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:ToaFairon Category:User:ToaFairon